Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a power apparatus, in particular to a power apparatus with power coordination.
Related Art
Nowadays, various electronic devices e.g. copiers, printers, audio and video products, desktop computers and mobile computers are popular daily devices. These electronic devices obtain power through power supply which is a necessary component to supply stable and adequate power to a single or various electronic devices.
Power supply can convert AC input e.g. mains electricity into DC required by electronic device. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional power apparatus 100 usually comprise the AC/DC power converter 200, the DC/DC power converter 300, the control unit 400 and the internal load 500. The AC/DC power converter 200 converts AC voltage (mains electricity) into DC voltage. When the control unit 400 operates in an operational mode, the control unit 400 controls the power conversion of the DC/DC power converter 300 to convert the DC voltage into various low DC voltages required by the internal load 500 and the external load 600.
However, when the control unit 400 operates in a protective mode, the control unit 400 can not control the power conversion of the DC/DC power converter 300. If the internal load 500 is a power consuming circuit, it may not get enough power to regularly operate.